


Warriors Don't Need Hugs

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Short piece for the request: Scrooge smothering Donald with love and Donald pretends to not like it





	Warriors Don't Need Hugs

“Uncle Scrooge, you’re embarrassing me in front of the other warriors!”  
Donald gave Scrooge a half-hearted push as he was being peppered with kisses. On  
the their latest adventure, Donald had jumped at the chance to test his mettle  
when the village they were staying at suddenly came under attack. It was a light skirmish all things considered, but Donald had gotten his fair share of nicks from the enemies blade. They emerged victorious, of course, yet–just as Donald was about to receive esteem from the villagers he’d fought alongside of–his uncle had trapped in him a vise-like hug. 

“Are you okay? You’re all bloody! What were you thinking?! I turn my back for five minutes and you run off and get into a fight? Thank god, you’re alright! I was so worried! I’m going to kill you.” 

Donald sighed, “I’m fine. I’m 16, Scrooge! I’m not a little kid anymore.” Did Scrooge have to make such a big deal out of this? Several villagers were watching them and snickering as Scrooge doted over him. Now he wished he had died in battle that, at least, would have been an honorable death. Instead, he was just dying of embarrassment as Scrooge continued to chew him out for being so reckless while still pausing to plant kisses on his face.


End file.
